


Arms

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [44]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon wakes up to see his baby brother doing something...unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

Jared eased his eyes open and sat up lethargically. It was probably still well in the morning, but his bladder didn’t have a sense of time and demanded to be looked to. Sighing he twisted and frowned at the weird sensation that crawled up his arms. Glancing down at the appendages, he frowned as they appeared lifeless.

                Trying to make them move only made the sensation stronger and made Jared very uncomfortable. Twisting his torso back and forth, he could feel his arms hit his chest and back, the sensation making him shiver as well.

                Growling, he gave one hard twist and with a yelp, tumbled out of the bunk. “Ow,” he mumbled.

                “Ugh, Jay?” glazed, hazel eyes peered out from the bunk beneath his own, “Uh, why are you on the floor?”

                Jared smiled sheepishly at his older brother, “Uh…my arms are asleep.”

                Shannon looked at his little brother in confusion before shaking his head, “I could stomp on them to wake them up,”

                Jared’s eyes widened, “Uh, no I’m good. They’re waking up now, uh, nature calls.” He said, quickly getting up and walking away.

                Shannon chuckled and curled back up in his bunk.  _Oh Jay, you weird motherfucker._


End file.
